


Relentless

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, not really but ya, uhh I guess theres some graphic descriptions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what today is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> This is SHIT but happy bday Kpika
> 
> Also thanks to tumblr user Bureikku aka bee meme fucker for revising this and taking it from absolute shit to less shitty!!

Meeting up with the others had almost felt out of reach for Kurapika. After a long anticipated year or so, he finally finished what he had devoted his life to completing.

Pondering on what he should do next had inspired him to make the wild decision to call Leorio. Though Gon had picked up and was absolutely delighted to hear from the other, Kurapika was still a bit disappointed that it hadn’t been Leorio on the other end.

This dissatisfaction didn’t last long as Gon announced to whomever was with him that he got in touch with the blonde.

A gasp could be heard from who Kurapika assumed to be Leorio.

The conversation between Gon and Kurapika had been brief but effortlessly meaningful. Kurapika knew that he’d be planning on taking the next flight out to York Shin by the time the line went dead.

Leorio hadn’t contacted Kurapika after the call with Gon, which both worried and calmed the chain bearer.

The flight was uneventful aside from re-listening to all of the messages left by his friends on his voicemail through his headphones. The countless messages sent by Leorio could have lasted him the whole trip there but he had gotten bored of doing so after the 40th message.

Before he knew it though, the plane was grazing across the runway’s smooth concrete and they had officially come to a stop.

A flood of anxiety washed over him and left an uneasy feeling in the bottom of his stomach. So much so that he had even considered turning back.

However, Kurapika had turned back on too many things in his life and he wouldn’t let this be another one of them.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the baggage claim where he then met his friends.

Not much had changed about them. Killua looked annoyed to be there, while on the other hand Gon was ecstatic, and Leorio looked as though he were putting on a brave face despite being embarrassed. Just like always.

“Kurapika!”

Gon’s familiar yelling put Kurapika at ease. Gon ran towards the other and took him into a tight embrace. Killua and Leorio soon joined in turning it into a group hug and Kurapika wanted nothing more than to disappear because of his relentless embarrassment.

After their group hug in the middle of the airport ended, Killua suggested they all hurry up so they could leave.

The four of them were silent as they walked to Leorio’s car and got in.

“So uh, Kurapika…what have you been doing?”

Killua was the first to break the silence within the vehicle since no one else had stepped up to do so.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Kurapika took a moment to conjure up what to say to answer his question.

“Well, I was searching for my clan’s eyes and whatnot. I was involved in a lot of dangerous underground business, hence why I couldn’t stay in contact very much..”

Killua nodded, not quite satisfied with the answer, but that was that. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

They approached the hotel Kurapika was staying in and it seemed to lighten the mood.

“There’s no need to stay cooped up in this hotel today. I’ll put my things away quickly and we can head out to catch up with one another.”

Kurapika grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it over to the elevator.

Leorio wanted to tell him that there was no need to catch up with one another, they already had. Kurapika was the only one they didn’t know about. He held his tongue though, not wanting to start a fight after just seeing the other for the first time in countless months.

A few moments later, Kurapika came down the stairs out of breath.

“Sorry I took so long, I’m ready to go.”

The four of them made the decision to simply walk around the city.

Gon was getting tired of Kurapika’s silence. He and Killua were talking, and so was Leorio, so why couldn’t Kurapika say something?

Before he could say anything to the blonde, Leorio beat him to it and he sounded angry.

“Hey, after all this time of not talking, you’d think you could say something now that were all together in person.”

Kurapika looked a bit startled at Leorio’s straightforwardness. He quickly apologized and joined in on the conversations.

He forgot how things used to be. All four of them together acting like they had all the time in the world. How stupid they had been to think that. After all they’ve been through, to say that they had once thought time was endless and filled with laughter and friendship seemed ridiculous.

He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear the ending of Gon’s question.

“My apologies Gon, but could you repeat that?”

“He said what are you going to do now?”

Killua interjected, not letting Gon have to repeat himself.

“Oh! I actually don’t know. I’ve completed all that I have set out to do so right now I don’t suppose I really have a purpose.”

Kurapika shrugged and failed to notice the look Leorio had been giving him.

“What do you mean you have no purpose? Of course you do! You’re not one of the lowlifes who goes around killing people and when they finish there’s nothing else left for them. You’re not like the spiders, you have much more to accomplish in life.”

Leorio sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking closely at Kurapika.

The other was shocked to hear Leorio’s small outburst and couldn’t help but feel guilty. Truthfully, he had killed a lot of people in order to accomplish his goal, but he wouldn’t disclose that right then.

He smiled up at Leorio and shifted over to stand next to him as they walked. Leorio smiled back and looked around to avoid eye contact from embarrassment. However, he slowly slipped his hand over Kurapika’s and held it.

Blood rushed to Kurapika’s face and he put his head down to avoid being seen like that. The two stayed like this as they walked through the city.

Gon and Killua seemed to be in their own world, engulfed in the others presence as usual.

As they walked down a particular street, Gon’s shoe untied and he stopped in front of an alleyway to fix it. Leorio and Kurapika leaned against the concrete in the alley as they waited for the shorter boy to finish fixing his shoe.

Kurapika felt the presence of another approaching them from the alley and let go of Leorio’s hand to stand in front of him.

“I really didn’t think I’d ever see you in person. I guess I’m just lucky, Scarlet.”

The voice coming from the darkness caused both Gon and Killua to stop what they were doing and turn to face the ally.

Kurapika figured this was someone from work, considering Scarlet had been his nickname. He didn’t want to deal with any of this now while he was with his friends. That had been the sole purpose of this trip, to get away. To finally finish what he’d been doing for so long.

“Look, I don’t know who you are or whom you’re talking about. Now if you could please turn away and retreat back to where you’re from, I’d like to be on my way.”

The man came into Kurapika’s line of sight and he admittedly didn’t know who this man was, that part wasn’t a lie. Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s arm and pulled him back after noticing the knife the man held in his hand.

“No, you don’t know who I am but I know who you are very well. You killed my father. ‘The one with the blonde hair and gray eyes tinted red.’ Is what the others told me. The ones who saw him die, the ones who saw you kill him for those stupid eyes.”

Realizing that his eyes were in fact still tinted red from his own embarrassment while holding hands with Leorio, Kurapika backed up.

He knew he couldn’t work his way out of this one, he had killed people left and right to get those eyes. His own disgusting desire for them took over his mind and body, causing him to do things he never would imagine.

He thought about Leorio just telling him how he wasn’t a low life who killed others, he thought about Gon yelling at Chrollo asking why he killed others so leisurely, he thought about Killua’s disgust for his family, the ruthless killers.

So enticed in his own thoughts, he only noticed that the man moved past Leorio to get closer to him and swung his knife when it grazed against his cheek, leaving only a small cut.

Leorio and Gon immediately came to his defense. 

“Kurapika would never kill your father! Why would he?”  
Gon stepped forward and shouted angrily at the man.

“He wouldn’t kill anyone for the eyes of his clan that’s just absurd! After all that loss within his family, why would he make someone else feel the same pain?”

Leorio added on and Gon nodded in agreement.

Killua however, stayed back knowing how this would turn out. He knew too much about killers to blindly deny that Kurapika would kill someone for the eyes he wanted to retrieve so badly. It really only seemed logical to Killua, to kill for them. Even though he knew all of this, it really did come as a shock to him and he couldn’t say he wasn’t disgusted.

Kurapika stood dumbfounded not knowing what to do as his friends defended him. He knew they’d have to find out some time. Deciding to get it over with because this man wouldn’t stop until he got revenge for his father, Kurapika glanced back at Killua who looked away once he caught his gaze, and stepped in front of his friends with his head down.

“You shouldn’t defend me, it’s no use. He’s right. I don’t remember who I’ve killed but his father was probably one of them….but, I had to do it! His father had a pair of eyes he wasn’t exactly willing to give up. We fought, he just ended up on the unlucky side.”

Kurapika balled his sweaty hands into fists at his sides and tried to remain calm.

Leorio was still processing what was said and he refused to believe it. He shook his head, wanting it to be false.

“How many people have you killed…”

A small voice filled with anger asked. Gon stared daggers into the back of Kurapika’s head and when he didn’t answer, he asked once again with more force.

“I asked, how many people have you killed, Kurapika?”

Kurapika turned to face the others filled with shame.

“A lot.”

The man in the alleyway was now accompanied by others Kurapika could only assume he had called and informed about his whereabouts.

Before any of his friends could say another word, the others standing within the alley began to claim that Kurapika had killed people they knew as well.

Looking between his friends and his accusers, Kurapika was at a loss of what to do.

“You’re disgusting.”

Leorio muttered under his breath, catching the attention of the others.

“Wh…what?”

Kurapika’s eyes widened and he knew this was inevitable.

“I said you’re disgusting! Claiming you’re so upset about lost loved ones, talking about your hurt when you’re going around causing the same pain for others. You’re just like them, you know. You’re just like the spiders.”

Wanting to deny it, Kurapika opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Killua began speaking shortly after.

“You’re just like my family, ruthless. Leorio’s right, you’re disgusting. Killing all those people for your own satisfaction…”

Gon finished what Killua was going off into and it almost sounded like their voices have become one.

“And what are you going to do now? You don’t know, right? You finished getting what you wanted, you finished ruining other people’s lives for what YOU wanted. Now what? You’ll go on living like it never happened?”

Leorio began to speak next and Kurapika’s head filled with regret; anxiety bubbled up, consuming him.

“Is this why you couldn’t answer the phone? Were your hands too covered in blood to dial a number? Were you already holding a knife in your hand? A dead body in the other?”

Gon suddenly realized something amongst all the chatter.

“Isn’t it your birthday today? Why don’t you go spend it with all the rotting corpses of those you killed, you murder. Everyone, wish the killer a happy birthday!”

Killua sneered and wished him a happy birthday without failing to mention that he should be spending it in hell.

More and more people joined in the alley and all he can hear are their accusations and his friends verbally expressing their disgust.

The alley way started to fade from his sight and his ears rang. 

“Answer me! Kurapika, answer me!”

Leorio’s voice was all he could hear as he opened his eyes.

“Kurapika, are you alright?”

He caught his breath and realized where he was. He was in Leorio’s room on his bed. Leorio was next to him. He was not in an alley, and he wasn’t being told he’s disgusting.

Leorio put his hand on the others back and began rubbing in circular motions.

Once he calmed down, he was so exhausted from his dream that he unconsciously leaned against Leorio and began to feel his eyes burn.

Tears spilled over and he buried his face in Leorio’s lap.

“I’m sorry.”

Kurapika felt the need to apologize hundreds of times for all that he’s done in the past but Leorio obviously felt otherwise. They’ve had this conversation over and over and every time Leorio reminds him that he forgives him.

“Kurapika, it’s okay. I’m not angry about anything, I love you.”

Kurapika mumbled a soft, “I love you too” which comes out more muffled than he’d like because of his face still being on the others lap.

A few moments later, Leorio pet Kurapika’s head and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you know what today is?”

Leorio asked calmly, waiting for the other to relax.

“Mhmm.”

The only reply Kurapika could muster up at the moment is all Leorio needed to hear.

“Happy birthday.”

Kurapika heard this and cringed.


End file.
